Why never to mess with a Blaze
by TK Kurov
Summary: Mystery solved, now the team, plus the Blazes have to stop this threat from the past. But will Projects Cataclysm and C-war work?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care. Amy's mine, so's Protogirl. Signox belongs to a friend.  
  
A/N: this is really more of an intro than anything else, trust me I'm getting some good fight scenes in.

* * *

_My name's Amy Blaze, and guess who I'm sister of. If you can't figure it out you're an idiot, and to any nitwit reading this I'll sic protogirl on you, mainly for hacking into my files.  
  
I really can't tell you why I'm writing this, but I can tell you that I'm insane for talking to a fricken Net Journal! Damn, there must be someway to blame this on Chaud.  
  
Okay, not like I really wanna blame him or anything. Chaud's just kinda the person I blame everything on. Then again Chaud blames everything on me. We're cool like that. Protoman and Protogirl are the same. I think Protoman just likes picking on Protogirl 'cause she's younger than him (yeah I know NetNavis don't really have ages but Protogirl was created a year after Protoman, Chaud and I are twins.) Protoman's got this older brother air whenever Protogirl's around him. I think it's kinda cute.  
  
So, present day. The N1 Grand Prix is starting tomorrow, I'm early on in the tournament. Not that it matters, I've got over 150 wins. I'm battling against a Navi named Signox.  
  
Shit! I'm still typing in this thing! I should probably delete this..._

* * *

Amy sighed. She decided not to delete the journal. Too much effort, she told herself. Just then her PET beeped.  
  
"Uugh. Protogirl, tell whoever it is to leave me alone." Said Amy as she floppd down on her bed and pulled her binary pillow over her head.  
  
"No can do, Amy. It's Protoman, you know I know you never pass up a message from him."  
  
Amy flung her pilow at her PET, missing it of course. She would never conciously destroy the PET, it was her life. "Put him on the main screen, will you. I don't much feel like getting up." Amy sat up against the headboard of the bed and turned to look at the vid- screen that doubled...or rather, tripled as a tele-comm, and a computer. "Hello, Protoman, what does Chaud want now."  
  
"Hello, Amy," he said, "Chaud would like to take you out tonight for the pre-victory victory dinner. Chicken over there was supposed to ask you, but I figured she didn't."  
  
"I'm not a chicken you annoying net freak!" Yelled Protogirl.  
  
"Calm down little sister. I'm just joking." Said Protoman, Amy imagined him rolling his eyes.  
  
"Protoman, get Chaud for me. And if he's too busy tell him to get his lazy ass down to the battle room."  
  
"Will do." Protoman disappeared, and Chaud appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hello, little sister."  
  
"I'm two minutes younger than you." Amy growled.  
  
Chaud laughed, "Still makes you younger."  
  
"Get your lazy ass away from your computer before I delete all your files." Said Amy as she got off the bed and retrieved her earlier thrown binary pilow. "If you want to take me out for our customary pre-victory victory dinnner you are going to spend the afternoon with me."  
  
Chaud glared at her, and sighed. "Fine, Fine. Race you downstairs."  
  
"You're on!" Amy grabbed her black vest that bore the Blaze Quest logo and her black boots, and ran down the stairs with her PET connected to her belt. She hopped down the last few steps, putting on her boots at the same time. Finally she ran to the door, putting on her vest and pulling up her biker gloves. Chaud reached the door just seconds after she did.  
  
"I win...again." Smiled Amy. "C'mon, big bro." She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside, "And before you complain we **ARE** walking. I wanna go see a movie first." Amy giggled. Chaud fought it as hard as he could, but he flashed her a small grin. Amy had that affect on him, she had it on a lot of people.  
  
Chaud knew he was heartless, he knew he probably would never fall in love, no matter how many girls chased after him. But Amy, Amy could find his heart, even when it was surrounded by a barrier of cold steel. She could make him laugh, smile, frown, or cry, and he knew she got it all from their mother.  
  
The two had spent the entire afternoon and evening together. After they went to their customary pre-victory victory dinner they walked to the outskirts of town and laid down in the grassy field there. Amy was laughing and pointing out different constelations.  
  
After a long moment of silence he turned to looked at his sister. She had fallen alseep and was shivering slightly. Chaud sighed, and checked his watch; it was nearly midnight. Chaud pulled out his cell and called on of Blaze Quest's drivers to pick them up. Amy had a battle tomorrow and he didn't want her to miss it.

* * *

A/n: Like I said, an intro, I'm just introducing my characters. Don't worry, there'll eb some fight scenes, and of course Chaud and Amy both enjoy kicking their oppnants arses with 'Program Advanced', so look for that too.


	2. Protogirl VS Signox! Program Advanced!

Dis: want it/ go back and read it.

* * *

"Damn that alarm clock to the deepest regions of hell." Muttered Amy as she woke up and tossed her alarm clock across the room.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Amy, the N1 Grand Prix is starting today your match is in a few hours." Amy shot up. She was still wearing the same clothes from the night before.  
  
Amy rushed around the room feeding the computer verbal commands for finally touch ups to Protogirl. When she was done, Protogirl was ready to go in her purple and silver helmet, blue upper body armor and boots, and her purple and silver jump suit. Her silvery white hair flowed out from underneath her helmet, Protogirl flipped down her visor and said, "Ready to rumble any time you are, Amy."  
  
Amy who was dressed in a black sleeveless tee with a blue strip across it, her oversized camo cargo pants, black boots, red and black gloves, and a bandana that kept her rouge strands of black and white hair out of her eyes, replied, "I was born ready, Proto."  
  
"Hey, big bro!" Amy knocked on his door.  
  
"Amy," interrupted Protogirl, "He's downstairs waiting for you."  
  
"Thanks, Proto!"

* * *

At the site of the N1 Grand Prix

* * *

"You're lucky we made it here on time, Amy, you had to make us take the scenic route didn't you." Grumbled Chaud.  
  
"Lighten up, big bro! I'll see ya later, cheer for me!" Smiled Amy and she laughed and ran off toward the arena.  
  
Chaud sighed, that was Amy for you, bright and chipper. Until she reaches the battlefield at least. He felt sorry for anyone who got on her bad side, epecially since she completed the 'Program Advance'.  
  
"And if Miss Blaze doesn't show up within the next..." The annoucer was interrupted with the shout of 'Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm here' from Amy. Amy ran up to the Arena, and jumped onto the platform, which her console stood on.  
  
"Amy, long tmie no see."  
  
"Wave, long time no kicked your ass." Replied Amy with a smirk.  
  
Wave frowned. He was a handsome boy, with brown hair and blue eyes. He had a crush on Amy, and she knew it. Hell, she figured that every guy she ever me went through the 'love at first sight phase'. Chaud had the same problem.  
  
"Let's get this battle started, Protogirl, jack in, power up!" Shouted Amy.  
  
"Right! Signox, jack in, power up!" Wave smirked, "Don't worry, Blaze, I'll kick your ass quickly."  
  
"I'd like to see you try. Disspell battlechip in, Download. Mini-boomer, battlechip in, Download!" Shouted Amy as she popped in the corresponding chips. The area around Protogirl shimmered and she disappeared. She reappeared behind Signox, tossed the mini-boomer and flipped up and it exploded.  
  
Suddenly something grabbed her in mid-flip. It was Signox. They landed and Protogirl sent a roundhouse kick to his head.  
  
"Signox, here we go, Cyber sword Battlechip in, Dowload." Shouted Wave, "Let's get this over with."  
  
"You read my mind," replied Amy, "But Protogirl's having too much fun for us to stop. Blaster battle chip in, download!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Said Protogirl and turned to face Signox, who was runnng at her ready to strike. Protogirl flipped out of the way, took aim, and fired. After several blasts and dodges Amy and Protogirl began to get bored.  
  
"Hey, Amy, let's finish this."  
  
"All right, Proto, you ready."  
  
"For anything."  
  
"Right, Long sword battlechip in, Download! Broad Sword Battlechip in, Download."

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Cried Lan, "Is she doing what I think she's doing?"  
  
"If you mean Program Advanced, then yes." Replied Chaud, "Of course I doubt a loser like you would know what that is."  
  
"I do too, know what Program Advanced is...at least I think." Yelled Lan.  
  
"Watch, you dimwit. That's a perfectly executed Program Advanced." Replied Chaud. Lan turned just in time.

* * *

"All right, Protogirl, Have at it! Program Advanced! (_A/N:In the Japanese series it's call Beta Sword: just some random info for ya!_)"  
  
A bright light filled the hologram and Wave backed away from his console. Soon realization of what was happening hit him. "Shit, Signox, log out."  
  
A monotone computer voice replied, "Signox, logging out."  
  
The bight light disappeared, and their stood the champion of the battle, Protogirl, with, of course, help from her Amy. Protogirl logged out, and she and Amy left the Arena as the winnner was anounced and the next battlers introduced.  
  
"Well, Proto, we did it again." Said Amy ad she looked at her PET.  
  
Protogirl yawned, "What'd you expect? Us to lose? C'mon, let's go recharge that chip, we wanna be able to use it again don't we?

* * *

A/N: Two chapters, one day! Yay! Okay, the first two chapters were freebies, but here's the deal, three(3) reveiws = the next chapter. Six(6) reveiws = the next two chapters.


	3. Protoman VS Megaman! Program advanced!

Dis: If you ask again I'll sic Protogirl on you.

**_BTW THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED: I decided to follow the series a bit more, Chaud hasn't learned about Program Advanced, and Amy won't teach it to him._**  
  
A/N: My cousin and bestest friend asked me to put up a Protgirl vs. Gutsman Netbattle this time. I'll take requests for Netbattles! The Final battle, which is normally between Protoman and Shiningman, will be Protoman vs. Protogirl. Review as to whom you think should win. And thanks everyone who reviewed! I know I said six reviews would get you guys two chappies, but I figured 5 would satisfy me for a while!!  
  
**Thanks Chaud Lover- Amy was s'posed to be more anti-social, but I felt I needed to give Chaud's life some sugar and spice!! Have a Chaud plaushie!  
  
Thanks cuz (Hikari Mokuba's Guardian)- You're the bestest. Protogirl vs. Gutsman will be next chappie! Have a Megaman Plushie!!  
  
Thanks Sexy Shaman Girl- SHAMAN KING ROCKS!! And yeah, Amy is sposed to be a lot different, she brings out the good in the bad boy, Chaud. Have a Rush Plushie!**

* * *

"So, bro, was the Program Advanced good enough for you? I made it extree- perfect." Amy looked at him with innocent, childish eyes.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Ace, you know I can't disagree with you when you do that." Sighed Chaud, Protoman chuckled from the PET.  
  
"She's got you backed into a corner, Chaud."  
  
Amy gave him a big smile and flopped into her seat in the limo. "Why the hell else would I do it, Ice (A/N: Quite contrary to his name Chaud=french for hot, Blaze=usually associated with fire). "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"It was fine." Mumbled Chaud. Amy stuck her tounge out at him.  
  
"Fine! It was just fine?! Well excuse me Mr. Perfect know-it-all. I'm walking home if you're going to be so stuck up."  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Ace, you know didn't mean it like that."  
  
Amy laughed, "I know! I just like annoying you." Amy's laugh turned into a gigle. "Awesome job, by the way, Ice, of course it must of been easy to beat Jazz, she didn't strike me as that strong of a Navi. And how can someone be that obsessed with Jazz, I'll take hard rock any day." Amy looked out the window. "Are we going to that crappy French resteraunt again?"  
  
"You mean She Snoote?"  
  
"That's the one. Oooh I have an idea, let me do all the talking when we get there." Amy smirked and chuckled.  
  
Chaud looked to Protoman, "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"  
  
Ptoman smirked, "Yup, and I'm not going to help you, Protogirl and I are going surfing."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Protoman's smirk got bigger, "Whatever, kid." Chaud sighed as they arrived at the resturant.  
  
Amy jumped out of the car and dragged Chaud in. They were greeted by a man in a black suit. Amy cleared her throught, "Bonsoir, le serveur de Monsieur, qui ne parle pas français et ne le pense pas peut courir un français resturant. Vous êtes assez stupide, avez parié que vous ne pourriez pas égaliser l'uderstand quelque chose de simple comme bonjour." Amy was about to continue insulting the man when Chaud put a hand over her mouth.  
  
As soon as they were seated Amy burst out laughing. Chaud glared at her and then joined her fits of laughter. "Idiot," Chaud said once he had stopped laughing.  
  
"Seriously." Replied Amy and she rolled her eyes. The rest of dinner went on without incident, at least until they were leaving.  
  
"Uhh, Ice, isn't that Lan, and don't you, like, offcially hate him?"  
  
"Yeah," Muttered Chaud. As they were walking down the stairs he said out loud, "So you let worthless losers like these into your resturant? I don't think I'm ever coming here again." Amy giggles and Yai huffed.  
  
After some insult throwing and whining from the owner Chaud stormed out of the resturant, and a giggling Amy followed. Chaud was muttering something about idiot NetBattlers when Amy tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Chaud, want me to get Protman and Protogirl? Lan's following us, and I have a feeling he's going to challenge you to a NetBattle." Cahud nodded and Amy pulled out her PET. The two crossed the street and And Lan tried to follow them, which resulted in Lan nearly getting run over. Amy burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey, Chaud!" Yelled Lan from across the street, "Megaman and I challenge you to a NetBattle!"  
  
Chaud pulled out his PET. Amy had succesfully called back Protoman. "I accept, "Smirked Chaud, "Protman, jack in, power up!"  
  
"Megaman, jack in, power up!"

* * *

"You're going down kid. You should know by now not to mess with me." Said Protoman.  
  
"Cyber Sword Battlechip in, Download!" Shouted Lan, and Megaman's right arm formed into a sword.  
  
"You think, Protoman? You're going to be the worthless loser when I'm done with you." Megamn replied and ran towards Protoman.  
  
"Don't get cocky kid."  
  
"Area Steal Battlechip in, Download. LongSword Batlechip in, Download." Called Chaud. Protoman disappeared. When he reappeared he cut Megaman with his Longsword. Megaman and Protoman ran at each other again, when they separated Megaman fell to one knee holding his shoulder.  
  
"Nice one, Protoman..."  
  
"Longsword Battlechip in, Download!" Could be heard from outside th net.  
  
"But I'm not done with you yet." Finished Megaman. He once again ran forward...

* * *

"Damnit, Chaud we have a slight problem." Shouted Amy and she looked at her PET's screen.  
  
"What?" Asked Chaud.  
  
"Viruses Three o'clock! Protogirl, jack in, power up!" Shouted Amy. Protogirl appeared onscreen and ran in the direction of the battlefield."  
  
"There's no stopping Megaman, he's too cocky."  
  
"Area Steal, get away from him and help Protogirl. Aquablaster Battlechip in, download!"  
  
"Area Steal Battlechip in, Download."  
  
Protoman disappeared as Megaman rushed at him. He reappeared and cut through several of the viruses. Protogirl ran next to him. "Bro, Megaman heading your way, six o'clock." She disappeared and shot through several more of the viruses.  
  
"Megaman, you idiot, stop fighting me." Said Protoman as he held of Megaman's offense.  
  
"He's too dense, Protman, let me worry about the viruses. You hold him off." Protoman nodded and went on the offensive.  
  
"Idiot!! Stop fighting us!" Yelled Amy. She was worried, not even Protoman could fend off viruses and fight someone at the same time. Well he could, but she knew it was tiring.  
  
Suddenly from across the street they heard, "Widesword Battlechip in, Download!"  
  
"What's that?" Asked Chuad, Protoman Shrugged.  
  
"Have you not been doing you chip research? It's a move I recently perfected, you idiot, Program Advanced. This is one of the resons why I won't teach it to you. Shit, by my calculations and hacking skills, those viruses are programmed to destroy all three of us."  
  
The bright light on the vid-screens cleared up. Lan was wide-eyed. Megaman was as well but a second later he fell over exhausted. Protogirl was on her knees breathing hard, and Protman was leaning against his sword.  
  
"Did I just...Did I just..." Lan stuttered.  
  
"Perform Program Advanced? Yes." Said Chaud, "Your Navi is tired, Program advanced takes a lot of energy."  
  
Lan logged Megaman out. Amy and Cahud did the same with their Navi's.

* * *

Later

* * *

Damn it! I'm typing in this thing again. Protoman, Megaman, and Protogirl got attacked by virures trying to delete them. Lan preformed Program Advance and we defeated them.  
  
Tomorrow I'm battling Gutsman, stupid big oaf. So I'm going to get some rest, it's an easy win, but hey! I think I'll get up early tomorrow and walk to the N1 Grand Prix. I'm strange like that....

* * *

**A/n; another Chappie done, one more coming, then I'll need another 3 reviews to continue, andother 6 to do the next two chappies. (Yeah I know I only got 5 but hey, close enough.) you know what, I want another 5 to do the next two chappies.  
  
TK.K**

Bonsoir, le serveur de Monsieur, qui ne parle pas français et ne le pense pas peut courir un français resturant. Vous êtes assez stupide, avez parié que vous ne pourriez pas égaliser l'uderstand quelque chose de simple comme bonjour.

_Basically, what a crappy French resturant where you can't pseak French, I bet you don't even know something simple, like Hello._


	4. Gutsman VS Protogirl! Degrading Finish!

A/n:Okay here's the second Chappie I owe y'all. Yes this is a Protogirl vs. Gutsman chappie, special request of Hikari Mokuba's Guardian. Yes I am taking NetBattle requests. Please review your answers to this poll: In the battle before the finals who should win: Protoman:0 Protogirl:0  
  
And yes, Chaud will learn Program Advanced this Chapter. BTW The last chapter was edited to follow the series a bit more. Chaud knows what the Program advanced is, but he's never before done it, and Amy's never given him a good look at it.

* * *

"Hey, Amy, wake up." Said Protogirl from Amy's PET.  
  
"Meh." Amy tosses her pillow at the wall.  
  
"Gutsman vs. me today, don't tell me you forgot." Replied Protogirl.  
  
"What's that fat assed bastard got to do with me getting up?"Asked Amy cheerfully as she got up and dressed.  
  
"That fat assed is going to get whooped today." Replied Protogirl as Amy hooked her PET on her belt. The two laughed and Amy walked out her bedroom door and right into her brother. "Oww! Your head is hard." Whined Amy.  
  
"Sorry, sis, but you have to show me how to do the Program Advance."  
  
"Nope, no can do, bro. You and Protoman don't need nor deserve to know." Said Amy as she tried to get pass Chaud.  
  
"Ace, I'm serious, at least tell me. Look at me I'm degrading myself by even getting down on my knees." Said Chaud he was determined.  
  
"Umm, Hold that pose!" Shouted Amy as she ran back into her room. "Say I'm a worthless loser who has to go to his sister for help."  
  
"What!" Shouted Chaud.  
  
"Do it or I won't be showing you the Program Advanced in this lifetime." Amy had a video camera with her.  
  
Chaud sighed, "I'm a worthless loser who has to go to his sister for help."  
  
Amy turned off the camera, "Good enough. One more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to let me send this to everyone we know." Amy smirked and started uploading the video.  
  
"No, c'mon, Ace. Anything but that, please! Protoman, Shut up!" Protomans chuckling turned into laughter.  
  
"Okay then, no Program Advanced. C'mon, Protogirl, I wanna get going." Amy started to leave her room again when Chaud stopped her.  
  
"Fine, do whatever you want with the video, just tell me." Amy sighed and looked down, for once in her life the look on her face was serious.  
  
"Okay, but you can't use it unless you've properly trained with it first. Cybersword, then Widesword, and finally Longsword..."  
  
"That's easy,' said Chaud, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"If you would let me finish, it's because you and your Navi have to submit to each other, you must be in perfect synch, you must be one. Don't forget, not untill you've properly trained with it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."  
  
Amy walked out of her room and this time Chaud let her pass. Amy shook her head and muttered something as she walked out. As soon as she had exited the building she pressed a button on the side of her boots and they changed into Inlines. Amy sighed and started skating to the park. "Protogirl, do you think that was stupid of me. I was hoping that this could teach Chaud some compassion, that it would show him that he doesn't have to be better than everyone else."  
  
"No, you're not stupid. I think it was a good idea, but you know that he's not going to wait. He is going to use it in his battle taday. That movie that you shot, you're not going to send it to everyone, are you?" Replied Protogirl as she was reorganizing battle info in the PET.  
  
Amy sighed, "I know." Amy skated into the park and bladed around the fountain in the center once; and flopped onto one of the park benches. She unhooked her PET and looked at the screen. "I just hope he doesn't hurt himself. I'm more worried about Lan though."  
  
"Worried, eh?" Teased Protogirl.  
  
Amy raised an eyebrow, "Admit it your just as worried about Megaman. I just hope they don't do anything stupid." Lan skated into the Park. "Speak of the devil, I would have thought he would be out training."  
  
Lan, Skated up to Amy who was sprawled out on the park bench. "Hey, Amy," said Lan, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello, Lan, Playing dead, wasn't that obvious? What are you doing?"  
  
"Ha, ha. I'm waiting for someone." Replied Lan, and sat next to Amy as she sat with both feet on the ground.  
  
"You do that. I'm out of here." Said Amy, and she skated off without another word.

* * *

N1 Grand Prix Arena

* * *

"All right, Folks! Welcome back to the N1-Grand Prix. Hope you all are settled, because the first match of the day is Protogirl vs. Gutsman!" Shouted the annoucer.  
  
Amy sighed. "What's eating you today, Amy?" Asked Protogirl.  
  
"Nothing," She replied, "but let's not do the Program Advanced, I'm not up for it."  
  
Protogirl nodded and Amy jacked her in.  
  
"Gutsman, Jack in, Power up. Take the pretty Navi out." Yelled Dex

* * *

"Awww, how adorable," snarled Protogirl, "But you should stick with Roll, I'm way out of you league, big boy."  
  
Gutsman punched the ground, but Protogirl stood still. "Barrier Battlechip in, Download." Sighed Amy. A translucent barrier shot up in front of Protogirl.  
  
"Good, but not good enough." Said Protogirl, "Amy, I do believe we have better things to do, shall we degrade him with a quick finish." Protogirl turned to Gutsman, "Oh I'm sorry, am I using words that are too big for you?"  
  
Gutsman growled and moved to attack, but Protogirl had disappeared, her right arm formed into a long sword. Protogirl reappeared behing Gutsman and pushed the sword through his armor.  
  
"Gutsman, Logging out." said th monotone computer voice.  
  
"Pathetic," Said Protogirl as she too logged out. Amy and Protogirl left the arena, and walked to the top of the stadium. Amy leaned against the railing around the edge, Lan's match against Magicman was two Netbattles away. Chaud's was just after that. _This is going to be an interesting day_, she thought. 

Little did she know how interesting it was going to get....

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took longer than expected to get this out, but here it is. I'm going to skip over the next four battles. Everyone knows the outcome of Lan's and Chaud's battles. Lan uses a weak Program Advance, but wins. Chaud and Protoman use a strong one and beat Elecman. Remember 3 Reviews = the next chapter, 5= the next two. Don't forget to read the Author's notes up top, there's important stuff in there. 

And don't forget that I edited Chappie three.  
  
_'Tk, logging out'..._


	5. Second Battle! Chaud's Tears!

A/N: And here's a surprise for ya! Hee, hee, read on.  
  
**Chaud Lover: (can I just call you Cl?) You are one awesome dude, seriously send me your e-mail addy! Pretty Pweese with Chaud on top! Thanks for all your reviews, and hey, I'm glad you enjoyed my stories, you've given me the urge to update Pirate vs. Captain.  
  
Hikari: Cl says Hi!  
**

* * *

"Chaud! Chaud Blaze!!" Amy yelled and ran over to him. "Did nothing I said earlier sink in?"  
  
Chaud kept walking, "We did it perfectly, didn't we?"  
  
"I...that is..." Amy smiled, "I hate you."  
  
"I know. You might want to check the battle line up." Said Chaud, as he walked away leaving Amy with a curious look on her face.  
  
Amy shrugged and checked the roster, "Da hell!! Two battles today?! Protogirl, Did you know about this?"  
  
Protogirl shook her head, "Sorry, Amy, it's news to me, but with Program Advanced this battle could be over faster."  
  
"True, Wackoman wouldn't have a chance against it." Amy sighed, "Well let's get to the arena." Amy put her hands behind her head and slowly walked back the way she had come.

* * *

"And once again we welcome Amy Blaze back to the arena. This is her second NetBattle of the day, this time against Wackoman." Called the announcer, nearly crushing Higsby in the booth.  
  
Amy heard the crowd cheer. She laughed in reply and ran up to her platform. "Protogirl, jack in, power up!"  
  
Maddy chuckled, "Wackoman, jack in, power up!" She slipped in a chip and downloaded it without revealing its name or speaking.  
  
Amy and Protogirl failed to notice "Let's get this battle done as fast as possible, Amy."  
  
"Right! Cybersword battlechip in, download." Replied Amy.  
  
The cybersword started to form, but suddenly disappeared. Amy's PET sparked and she nearly dropped it. Suddenly a silverish liquid started to come out of her watch and trail up her arm. "What in the...I didn't think it was possible to...Mmmphff!" The silver liquid solidified around her head, successfully cutting off her sight, her air, and her abilities to hear or talk.

* * *

Chaud, up in the stands noticed and started to head for the bottom, where Amy was. He was blocked off by Mr. Match.  
  
'Don' think so, laddy, you'll have to get through me first."  
  
Chaud smirked, "If it's a fight you want, you'll get it. Jack in, Protoman, power up." Hang on, sis, he thought, just hold tight for me. Give me three minutes.

* * *

Maddy laughed at Amy, "See no evil, speak no good, hear neither evil nor good. Wackoman, take Protogirl out!"  
  
"With pleasure!" Wackoman replied. Protogirl dodged the attacks all the while thinking.  
  
Amy has at least four minutes and thirty seconds of air, and bout three minutes before she's unconcious, this doesn't look...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Amy, who had fallen to her knees, stood up. Amy was holding up three chips. A loud explosion was heard and everyone looked up. Amy felt the explosion and tried to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Chaud was hanging from the guardrail at the top of the stadium. Mr. Match was walking over to him, with every intention of kicking him off when Chaud let go. He fell a few feet and landed in a set of seats. He quickly got up and started running down the flights of stairs, Count Zap hot o his trail.  
  
The stadium turned their attention once again to the battle going on below. Amy had once again fallen to her knees, the three chips still in her hand. Suddenly she downloaded the chips. A cybersword and a longsword appeared on Protogirl's arms. Protogirl looked worried, and Wackoman knew the chips were out of order. Amy downloaded the third and final chip and a weak Program Advanced appeared.  
  
Just at that second Wackoman decided to attack. "Program Advanced!" Shouted Protogirl. Maddy looked shocked as the Program Advanced hit Wackoman.  
  
"Damn it. Wackoman get out of there." She shouted.  
  
The computer's voice answered her, "Wackoman, logging out."  
  
At that, Protogirl fell to her knees. Protoman caught her before she fell any further. Amy had already fallen to the ground unconcious. Chaud jumped over the final guardrail and ran over to Amy. The MEDs tried to get to her.  
  
"No," said Chaud, "You guys won't be able to help her. Protoman, it's a virus. See if you can hack into it, hurry."  
  
Protoman didn't need to be told twice. Chaud was holding Amy. "Damn it, sis, don't you dare die on me now. You're all I really have, you know. I'm sorry, sis, I never did really tell you." Chaud choked up, was he, Chaud Blaze, unemotional extraordinaire crying.  
  
"Chaud, I can't find it, this thing is..." Suddenly he stopped. Protogirl was touching his shoulder.  
  
"Chaud, it's the watch that's got the virus. Protoman you're going to have to get in there via Amy's PET, hurry she's got about thirty seconds." Before Protogirl could finish her sentence Protoman had taken off.  
  
"C'mon, Protoman." Muttered Chaud. He looked at Amy again, "I hate silver. It's such a cruel color. It's trying to take away my sister." His tears started to stain Amy's shirt. "Look, I'm even crying, Ace, please, don't die on me. I swear kill those people who did this to you."  
  
World Three meanwhile was being held back by the police. Maddy was being taken away. Everyone knew that she would get free, the bad guys always do.  
  
Chaud was still crying when the silvery substance that had covered his sister's face receded. Chaud let the MEDs take Amy, who still wasn't breathing, away. He grabbed Amy's PET and followed, and for once in his life, he wasn't worried about himself, or his rep, for once he was seriously worried about Amy.  
  
**_To be continued........._**

* * *

A/N: What'd you people think?!! Don't forget I am taking NetBattle requests.  
  
Oh and vote who you think should win the semi-finals  
  
**Protoman:0  
  
Protogirl:0**  
  
3 reviews= next chapter  
  
5 reviews = the next two chapter. 


	6. Mystery! Teamwork!

A/n: Ch. 6 here for y'all!! I actually have no author's notes...hee, hee

* * *

Chuad was asleep in the room with his sister. Well Amy was awake and was conversing with Protoman and Protogirl.  
  
"I don't get it," said Amy, "That's two direct attacks. The street battle and this one, I have a bad feeling something's going to happen to Chaud."  
  
"That's true," replied Protogirl, "But don't forget the street attack was also directed at Lan."  
  
"Right, so our question is who's behind this?" Continued Protoman.  
  
"Well we know that pink haired girl, Maddy, I think. The dude with Elecman, and the man with the fire Navi, Torchman are behind it. There could be more." The three fell silent. The room was quiet, save for Chuad's steading breathing. Chaud woke up suddenly when a knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Come in." Said Amy. The door opened and Lan and the other's appeared. Amy flashed a small smile.  
  
"Hey," said Lan , "how's it going? That was one hell of a virus." Amy nodded in reply and staired at the foot of the bed she was currently sitting crossed legged on.  
  
Yai huffed in reply, "Well if you aren't going to be talking to us I'm leaving." Yai started out the door.  
  
"Hey." Amy muttered. "I'm sorry." Come out, a few seconds later, so quietly that the others weren't even sure they heard it. Chuad did a double take and cocked his head, the look on his face asked her what in the worlds she was saying.  
  
"For what?" asked Lan.  
  
Amy looked at him. "Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing!" Everyone stared at her. "What?! Did I grow a third arm or somethin'? Why are you guys here anyway?"  
  
Meilu took the floor, "Well we just wanted to see if you're okay..."  
  
"As you can see I'm fine."  
  
"Well excuse me." Meilu huffed.  
  
Tohru continued, "Maddy got out on bail."  
  
Amy didn't give up her 'I'm better than you' act. Chaud had sat back in his chair his arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. "Sucks doesn't it?" Said Amy who was currently looking at the starch white wall in front of her. The group shrugged and started leaving the room. "Sorry, Dex." Amy said quietly, so quietly that Chaud, who was sitting next to her almost didn't hear. "Wait, Lan, can Chaud and I talk to you?"  
  
Lan who was the last the leave slowly turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Shut the door and sit. Chaud if you get out of that chair I'll really put that video on the net."  
  
Chuad sat down, "You didn't put it up?"  
  
"No. "I've been looking at these attacks. The street attack, the attack from yesterday. The one where Chaud was blinded. They're all directed at our three Navi's. We've gotta find out who's behind this."  
  
"Whoah, does that mean I have to work with him?!" Chaud and Lan yelled together. Amy nodded. "No way!" They said in perfect synch.  
  
"It's gotta be done. Trust me I'm not too fond of working together, and neither are Protogirl and Protoman. They're currently having a glaring contest with Megaman." Replied Amy.  
  
"No way," Chaud said again, "Not in a million years."  
  
"I double that." Replied Lan.  
  
Amy sighed, "It's either solve this or our Navis get deleted. I don't know about you two, but I'm rather fond of mine." The two men in question remained silent. Amy sighed, it was going to be much harder than she thought to get the two to work with each other.  
  
Just then the doctor came in. She was free to go. Amy got her stuff and started to walk out of the room. At the door she stopped, "Well as long as you two aren't going to help, Chaud take me out of the Grand Prix. Lan, nice to see you again."  
  
Amy walked out of the room leaving a stunned brother and a confused rival. "She was serious."  
  
"Huh?" Lan looked at Chaud.  
  
"She never says anything like that or acts like that except when she's extremly serious." Replied Chaud as he too packed up his things.  
  
"So what're you going to do?" Asked Lan.  
  
"I dunno, I really dunno. And by the way, this conversation never happened." Said Chuad.  
  
"Whatever. I'm gonna...you know, talk to Amy." And with that they both left the room.

* * *

A/N: I am sooooo sorry this took so long to get out. Pweese forgive me. T.T 


	7. Enter reality! A Little Sibling Rivarly!

A/N: There are going to be some major changes in the story line, and I've come to a decsion about who will win, Protogirl's last battle for a while will be this chapter.

* * *

Lan ran out of the hospital looking for Amy. She had disappeared. "Hey, Lan," Said Megaman, "Let's try the park."  
  
Lan smiled, "Right." They got to the park and after a bit of looking found Amy sitting in a tree typing away.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
  
"First drop the bad girl act. Second, I...I don't want Megaman to be deleted, so I'll..I'll help you and Protogirl."  
  
Amy stopped typing and looked at him with her piercing blue eyes. She was silent for a second, then she hopped out of the tree. "Alright then, I'm pretty sure who's behind this, we just need a method of stopping them, and unfortuneatly it requires Chaud to help as well. You'll have to help me get him to work with us."  
  
"That's not going to happen anytime soon." Said Lan matter-of-factly.  
  
"It just might. You see, Chaud respects you, especially after that tag team match against Blasterman and Stoneman. I've come to respct you as a fellow NetBattler as well. You see..." Amy trailed off and looked down.  
  
"What? You see what?" Asked Lan. At that second Amy's PET beeped and she looked at it.  
  
"Come with me, and you'll see." Amy turned her boots into inlines while Lan pulled his own inlines on.  
  
"Where are we going?" Asked Lan as he caught up with Amy.  
  
"I still have another role to play at the Grand Prix. See the play's not over until one of the 'firsts' is deleted. Act one is complete, now the stage is set for act two.(A/N: Sorry too much Trigun and Gundam Wing for the Authoress)" Amy giggled and left a confused Lan behind.  
  
"What? Hey! Wait up!!" Lan called and caught up to her. They had arrived at the stadium. Amy ran in.  
  
"Hurry up, you're gonna want front row seats to the best performance you'll ever see." Amy giggled and disappeared.

* * *

"Welcome to the final match of the Semifinals. If you remember correctly Protoman and Megaman were victorious in our last battle and Protogirl was the only surviving member of the last match, as the other winner had to deal with the cops. And after being randomly selected two of the best and the two very first Navis are going against each other! It's Chaud and Protoman vs their sisters Amy and Protogirl."  
  
Chaud and Amy stepped up to their platforms. "Well, brother, as we both know the outcome of this battle are you sure you still want to battle me?"  
  
"Of course." Said Chaud as he jacked Protoman in.  
  
Protogirl appeared on the battlefield not long after. She walked up to Protoman and hugged him. "Maybe, just maybe, we'll see each other again sometime...big brother." Protoman just stared at her. Protogirl walked to her end of the battlefield and looked at him, a sad smile was plastered on her face, and her swore he saw a tear before Protogirl's helmet completely covered her face.  
  
Chuad sighed. "I'll be nice, Ace, you get the first move."  
  
Amy shook her head sadly, "No, Chaud, I don't want it."  
  
"Fine then. Cybersword battlechip in, download."  
  
Protogirl stood still as her older brother launched himself at her. Just before he attacked Protogirl ddisappeared. She looked stunned for a second, then turned to her operator. "Amy?" She asked, "Amy...why?"  
  
"Because I'm selfish, I want to keep you, I want draw out this battle." Came Amy's broken reply, "I just hope...that it works..."  
  
Protoman launched himself at her again. This time cutting her. She flew through the air, and landed with a loud thud. She got up as fast as she could, and watched her brother.  
  
"Why?" He asked her. Protogirl shook her head.  
  
"Yes, Amy, why don't you fight back? It's not...Amy?" She was silently crying looking at her PET.  
  
"It's time for this to end, Chaud, I know you're in their somewhere. I don't care if their's a barrier of pure ice in front of you, I will melt it. I swear to melt it, even if it kills me. I will break that barrier, but one of us has to disappear, that leaves one of us to help fight the evil that's coming this way.  
I'm being selfish though. I don't want it to end. I...I don't want her to go."  
  
Chaud almost dropped his PET. His jaw dropped as he stared at her. "Close your mouth," She said, "It's not nice."  
  
"Are you crazy, Amy Blaze?!" Shouted Chaud.  
  
"Yes, I am, now finish this off, I hate goodbyes."  
  
"I won't do it."  
  
"It's necessary, brother. Please, I'm begging you, do it." Chaud sighed and ignored his sister.  
  
"And don't just do it any normal way," She continued, "Protogirl and I have both agreed, we want the Program Advanced."  
  
Chuad looked at his sister, then to her Navi, and finally to his own. Protoman nodded. "Goodbye, little sis." He hugged her again, Protogirl took off her helmet.  
  
The crowd was silent. The announcer broke the moment of peace, "Uhhh, anyone know what's going on?" Everyone stayed silent. "Yeah, you two may wanna finish this up your time's almost out."  
  
Amy looked up and glared at the annoucer's booth. "Would you catch me if I fall, Anisan? Cause I'm about to fall, hard."  
  
"No, Anechan, I will not..." Amy glared at him. Chaud smirked In reply, "Without a fight. And you have to promise to log out, I won't let Protogirl get deleted."  
  
"Heh, heh. I didn't know you cared, Anisan." She said. To Protogirl, "Looks like we did it, ne?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Then in perfect synch came, "Cybersword Battlechip in, dowload." Two corresponding cyberswords appeared. "Widesword Battlechip in, download."  
  
"I still don't understand what she was talking about," Said Lan.  
  
Megaman laughed, "I do. She was trying to open up her brother. Destruction of her Navi was the only thing she could think of. See her brother helped her create her Navi, there's a little of him in Protogirl, just like there's a little of Amy in Protoman."  
  
"Makes sense I guess." Replied Lan.  
  
"And longsword Battlechip in, download!" Finally four voiced called out, "Program Advanced!"  
  
A bright purple light filled the hologram. The light was so bright that even people in the darkest regions of the stands had to cover their eyes. When if finally cleared up a scratched up Protogirl was on one knee. She cracked a pained smile at her brother and formed into the words 'Log out'.  
  
"Mission completed, ne, Protogirl?"  
  
"Yup, his Program Advanced is getting stronger too." Said Protogirl as she went on with repairs.

"Oi! Anisan!" Chaud turned and look at Amy. "Catch!" He looked up and caught the microchip she had tossed at him. "Look over that, it should clear up a few blanks that'll come up soon, Anisan." With that Amy giggled and ran out of the stadium.

* * *

A/n: I am sooooo sorry this took forever to get up. Now to clear some Japanese up.  
  
Anisan= Title for your own brother

Anechan= Title for your own sister

Ne= isn't it.


	8. Visitor from the past! Amy's crisis!

A/N: Whee! Boy are you all who insulted my story and said it had no plot gonna be surprised. We've got a visitor from past Megaman storylines coming to visit us. Thanks Dave and all you wonderful people who work on Bob and George (www.Bobandgeorge.com) and the Cataclysm movies for this idea!

* * *

_I finally did it, I broke through to Chaud, the real Chaud, my over- protective two minute older brother Chaud who I loved so much when I was little.  
  
I don't feel that great about how I did it though. Threatening him with deletion of my Navi. It was partly her idea, mostly mine. Protogirl's my life, and I'm hers. I still remember when Anisan and I created her. She was perfect in my eyes and I couldn't have done it without Chaud.  
  
Most people thought it was silly, two Navis whose names began with 'Proto', and it probably still is to a lot of people, but it's a silent understanding and a mutual agreement between Chaud and I. We're both Blazes, and well they're both 'Proto'. I guess it's also because Protoman was the first Navi and Protogirl was the first female.  
  
Now on to the real reason why I'm taking this thing up again. I've got a problem. I expirament with dangerous technology, so dangerous that even the main override password couldn't get even my father into my lab. Now it would be stupid to mention anymore about my security system on the Net, wouldn't it. No matter how hard it would be to get a hold of this thing, it's still possible.  
  
As for my problem...I kinda, sorta...all right it was all my fault, I ripped a hole in the space time continum (A/N: The author would like to note that while nothing is impossible it will most likely never happen, but deal with it..)The thing I'm really worried about is that I can't close it. After I ripped the hole I found some notes lost in a very old database around the old labs.  
  
The notes I found talked about a great evil that came through a time machine (which in theory would create a more subtle rip in the spoace time continum). This evil came in the form of a robot named Zero. After a great battle between other robots (A/N: I'll use the Japanese names so we don't get too confused, though I fear I've already lost you) Rock, Blues, Roll, and a few others, and Zero, the rip was closed up. The notes where by a Dr. Light (I'm curious if Dr. Hikari is related to him) anyways what he feared was that Zero was not truly defeated and the rip wasn't properly closed.  
  
Now I may be off by a long shot, but there's no sense in taking risks. I've been monitering this rip and trying to figure out ways to close it up, none of which have been succesful. What I've discovered is a lot of activity going on in there, that's if my scans are correct. I hope I haven't done something terribly wrong, that's why I need Lan and Chaud's help.  
  
I've been working on a new project, which I will not put too many details about up here, but the basic idea is bringing our Navis into the real world, I've started with designs for Protogirl, Protoman, and Megaman. I just hope if my fears are correct that Project:Cataclysm will work, Project: C-war had best work too, but that one's a given._

* * *

Amy sighed and logged off the net. She reset the password to the net journal and then moved it to a more secure part of her system. "Three, two, one..." She muttered. At one she heard a lound pounding sound on the adamantium entrance to her lab.  
  
"Amy Marie Blaze, open this door now!" Shouted Chaud.  
  
"Ooh," said Protogirl with a dramtic wince, "He used the middle name, he is most defineatly pissed."  
  
Amy laughed, "Well I just kinda up and told him..." She put on a deeper funnier voice than her normal one, "Oh hey, bro, I just ripped the space time continum, and this evil is coming to take over the world."  
  
"Think he can get in?" Asked Protogirl.  
  
Amy gasped sarcastically, "Are you insulting my security system?! A perfect blend of Basics 2, 8, and 16 (A/N: a.k.a binary, octal, and hex) with a randomized pattern of letters and numbers translated into the basics, and then different mathematical languages. And it updates itself every five minutes, and only I can access the new password!"  
  
Protogirl laughed and the two continued work completely ignoring the banging above them. Several hours later they stopped, Amy brought up a vid-screen that had a view of the outside of her lab. She inspected it and saw nothing. "Well I don't trust Chuad, we're sleeping in the lab tonight, Proto."  
  
Protogirl nodded and Amy headed off to the lab's bed.

* * *

Next day

* * *

Amy woke up with a start. "Ugh," she moan, "Bad dream. Mornin', Proto."  
  
Protogirl huffed, "Glad to see you're finally up, Protoman and Chaud are already at their match, it's about to start."  
  
Amy got out of bed and ran a hand through her messy hair. "Meh! Well excuse me for living, put it up on a vid-screen, no way I'm going to make it."  
  
Protogirl did what Amy ordered, "So what was the dream about."  
  
"I don't quite remember. There was lots of shooting. I think it was by that Zero thingy. In the end there was blood everywhere and that Blues thingy was the only one stand...er...kneeling around his comrades. I think he was crying, but I don't remember."  
  
Protogirl and Amy sighed at the same time. "And the thing I fear most is that this evil thingy, Zero, is really gonna come through that rip."  
  
"I've been wondering, what makes you think that?" Protogirl asked.  
  
"Well not only are the recorded coordinates about the same, but according to our calculations it's around the same time period. Keywords beiong 'about' and 'around.'" Amy sighed again. "I need coffee..." She ran her hand through her hair again and hit a knot, "And a hair brush."  
  
A while later Amy had had her coffee fixed her hair and changed her clothes, all the while watching the match. (A/NKinda like I do when I watch TV in the morning!). "Chaud's so got this match in the bag it's just a..." Amy was interrupted when the ground shook. "Protogirl, was that an earthquake?"  
  
"No, it can't have been, or else the epicenter was this lab." Protogirl replied. She and Amy were silent for a second, then Amy did a double take.  
  
"The epicenter's this lab? Oh God help us all if I'm right. Protogirl, alert one of the driver's to be ready to go ASAP, transfer projects Cataclysm and C- war to the Aqua lab. Alert the Aqua lab that we have a Code Ten Project Cata emergency." Amy ran through the lab grabbing the most important things. When she was finished she stuffed the small objects into a backpack and grabbed her PET.  
  
She ran out the back door of the lab and heard the main doors whizz shut. Then came the security gate, the security doors, and finally the code changes. She jumped into the car. "Floating Stadium, hit the emergency lights, and step on it, do whatever you can to avoid traffic."  
  
The car left the Blaze mansion and arrived at the floating stadium within ten minutes. Amy ran out of the car, in the process tripping and dropping the bag. Amy checked the damage and discovered a piece of equipment that looked like a PDA had been smashed. "Damn it, that was the only control I had over the lab."  
  
"Don't worry about it, the system should be going haywire about now, which means that if it is Zero then it'll be even harder for him to get out."  
  
Amy started running again, "Or easier depends on how lucky we are."  
  
Amy ran into the stadium and was about to enter the battle arena when she was grabbed by two guards.  
  
"And where do you think you're going, little lady." Asked one of the guards. Amy ignored them and struggled for a while.  
  
"I asked you a question!" Shouted the same man.  
  
"I am trying to save DenTech and possibly the world, now let me go." Amy replied and stuggled some more. Just then the match ended, Chaud was the victor. He started walking in the opposite direction of where Amy was being held captive when he heard a voice, that sounded strangely like Amy, calling for him. He ran to Lan's side of the field and started heading through the gate that lead out of the batle area, Lan followed.  
  
Chaud noticed Amy being held by the guard, "Let her go!" He shouted. The guards holding Amy dropped her. "Amy, where have you been? Why'd you lock yourself up in your lab? And what do you mean rip..." Chaud's interrogation was interrupted by Amy.  
  
"Lan, send an e-mail to Maylu, Dex and the others, tell them to meet us outside the arena. Don't argue, just do it!" Lan stared at her for a second, the grabbed his PET and sent the message. "Folow me you two, we've got a problem, one more serious than a rip in the space time continum." Amy started running in the direction that would get them out of the stadium the fastest. "Protogirl, how's the lab holding up?" Amy asked.  
  
"It's not looking good, here's a video feed." Replied Protogirl as she downloaded it inot the PET.  
  
"All right, here's the sich. I acidently ripped a hole in the space time comtinum. This wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that I accidently unleashed and evil on this planet. Here's a video feed of the robot, Zero." Amy uploaded it to their PETs. "Zero's done this before. I found notes on him attacking in a lost database. They were made by a Dr. Light. What I've been doing is creating a way to stop him. I think it'll work perfectly, I got the idea from an anime.(A/N: Cyborg 009!)"  
  
Chaud and Lan looked at each other and swetdropped. Amy stopped in front of a limo. Maylu and the others arrived at the same time. "Get in, and I don't want arguments, this is an emergency!" Amy glared at Yai. "Chaud and Lan will explain." She said as they got in (A/N: It was a very big limo). Amy then spoke to the driver. "Aqua Lab, step on it, and verify Code Ten Project Cata emergency." The driver nodded and the limo shot off.

* * *

A/N: Hahahaha! Cliffie! What's project Cataclysm?! What's project C-war?! And will Amy, Chaud, Lan, and the others make it in time?! Tune in next time folks!!  
  
Tk, logging out. 


	9. Projects Cataclysm and Cwar! Dex l cool?

**A/N: Me would like to note that me is speaking strangely. Me is sorry for slow updates. Me also liked the latest ep of NT. Freezeman is cool! Grave is cooler. glomps Forte a.k.a Grave)**

* * *

The limo stopped in a parking lot behind a secluded area of a near by beach. Chaud, who was out first started, running in the direction that would lead to the Aqua labs, the others followed. Suddenly Chaud stopped, the sandy area in front of them started to rise. Everyone but Chaud and Amy looked on in shock. Before the doors where completely open Chaud and Amy ran inside.  
  
Amy ran over to one of the lab's humvees and draove it over to the other's. The humvee was painted in Blaze Quest colors.  
  
"Pile in you guys." They stared at her. And turned to Chaud.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?" Asked Yai.  
  
Chaud shook his head, "Nope, it's...Acck!" Amy dragged him into the humvee and gave the others a perfect imitation of her brother's death glare. They jumped in and held on to the humvee and each other as the humvee shot off.(A/N: For those of you who have seen Robotech think that ep. Where Roy was showing off his driving skills to Rick and Minmei in the Macross Saga).  
  
After a short ride with a lot of screaming Amy stopped at a door. "From here we go on foot." Amy turned to her PET, "Open up the door Proto, and bring up a vid-screen of the lab when we get in."  
  
"On it!" Said Protogirl as she pulled out some files. "Accepted and completed." Said Protogirl and the door to Amy's private lab opened.  
  
Amy stared at the vid-screens, "Not good, not good at all." She was so engrossed in worring and staring that she completely missed everyone calling for her until she heard a very loud,  
  
"AMY!"  
  
"Yessum?" She said and turned around.  
  
"Well you brought us here, you told us what's going on, and now we wanna see these projects that you've been talking about." Said Maylu.  
  
Amy smiled, "Sorry, I'm not used to having people here with me. Give me a second." Amy walked up to her computer and started typing. When she finished the wall next to her slowly spit into two, the cut was horizontal. As the parts of the wall were receeding seven tables each holding a different robot came out of the hollow space behind the wall.  
  
"Guys, meet project Cataclysm. There's one for all of our Navis. This obviously allows our Navis to roam freely around the real world, but with a little twist." Everyon stared at her and cocked their heads in perfect synch, "Battlechips, we can still control our Navis and they require battlechips from us. They are equipped with a standard blaster that can deal out anything from a laser as small as 0.01 milameters in diameter to a blast that could wipe out nearly a quarter of DenTech in a shot."  
  
The six kids stared at the robots and blinked twice. "Amy," said Chaud as broke the silence, "You watch way too much anime."  
  
"Oh ho! I watch too much anime, who tried to recreate Wing Zero two years ago? May I remind you that it nearly wiped out the entire underground forest lab?" Everyone stared at Chaud, then Amy, and back to Chaud, then blinked.  
  
"Anyways, I've got one more thing to show you." She continued talking as she typed in some more access codes, "When I was little I always imagined that I'd be running around in circles screaming at the end of the world, which was at the time DenTech. Now check out this!"  
  
The wall behind her disappeared and behind it was another hollow space, this time with seven mettalic backpacks, seven belts, and seven pairs of metalic boots that where in the color scheme and bore the logo of each person's NetNavi. "A few years ago I decided that if I were to go out, it would be with a bang and in style."  
  
"They're backpacks. Woohoo." Said Dex.  
  
"Not just backpacks, dude. Put one on and hit the logo on the strap. You'll be very surprised."  
  
Dex muttered something that sounded like 'I doubt it', but reached for the backpack, the belt and the boots with Gutsman's logo. He pressed the logo on the right strap. Suddenly the backpack and the boots began transforming. The backpack's metal frame started expanding and snaking around Dex's chest and covering most of his upper body, even forming into a helmet. The boots, which were layered such a way that one could bend, also expanded and snaked up until they were above Dex's knees. Finally a shiny material glided its way out of the belt and covered up the area's of Dex's body that the adamntium steel didn't cover.  
  
"Just a backpack, ne, mon ami." Said Amy, when the process, which actually took all of about five seconds, was complete. "It's all made of Adamantium steel, the strongest metal in the world, It's even stronger when it's and alloy, but I didn't have time to get that far."  
  
"I look...cool. Hey, Maylu, what do ya think?" Asked Dex, Amy walked over and pressed the logo on the right strap again. The armor disappeared. Maylu rolled her eyes in reply to Dex's question.  
  
"Now for the coolest part." Amy walked over to the robotic form of her Navi. "Jack in! Protogirl! Power up! Download your info." A few long minutes later Amy's PET beeped and she disconnnected thr cord from the robot's helmet.  
  
Th robot in question's eyes opened. She sat up and flipped her visor down. "Heya, guys. What's up? Besides the sea level?" Asked Protogirl.

* * *

**A/N: Me thinks this is a good place to leave off. How'd you people like that?! Me surprised you, didn't Me?! Admit it! Sorry Amy was so Mary Sueish, she wasn't supposed to be, but it was her project, personally I'm more interested in Chaud's Wing Zero one, but hey! Don't worry, the other guys will get plenty of air time.**


	10. Let's split up gang! Give Amy some air, ...

**A/N: Just a quick recap here. Amy ripped a hole in the space time contium which brought Zero from Megaman X to DenTech. See, TigerLily, Zreo was in Amy's lab, Zero destroyed Amy's lab, now he is loose in DenTech, and Miss Blaze is quite pissed off. Think lots of fire and destruction!**  
  
**::Amy shakes the authoress::  
  
Amy: He's loose in DenTech! You insane person, why do you torment me so?!  
  
::Amy runs off::  
  
Anyways, Webuilder, don't ask the authoress why she does things. See the authoress's idea's are so secret, she doesn't even know what she's thinking....wait a minute...  
  
And Kari-chan, my ever so wonderful cousin, Kimi no koto wa itsudemo mamoru (I will always protect you). Remember that.   
**

* * *

"Cool..." the group said. They stared at the android version of Protogirl for a while.  
  
"Umm, guys...guys, you may want to download your Navis into their corresponding androids, and grab your backpack thingies."  
  
"Right!" The six said at the same time. The information downloaded quickly and they had their backpacks on in a jiffy.  
  
"I don't suppose these things come with instruction manuals." Said Yai.  
  
Amy sweatdroped and rubbed her hand behind her head, "Umm, actually I hadn't thought of that." Everyone facevaulted, "But I can give you a crash course. Basically the armor forms when you press the logo on the right strap, as Dex demonstrated. The PET hooks onto the belt, and if necessary can be given verbal commands through the headset which is located in the backpack" Everyone paused to pull it out.  
  
"Let's see, the boots also turn into inlines by pressing the logo on the left ankle, and can turn into ice skates(A/N: The latest ep of NT Warrior, Lan's shoes turned into ice skates) when you press the right ankle.  
  
"There's one more thing I need to give you guys." Said Amy as she typed in some more access codes.  
  
"And how much anime does she watch?" Asked Maylu.  
  
"You'd have to see her collection to believe it." Replied Chaud. They jumped when the floor started moving. The small area flipped over and rose, forming a table. On it were seven blasters.  
  
Tory (A/N: Sorry I forgot his English name so I used his Japanese one earlier ) picked his up and inspected it, "This looks like one of those blasters for laser tag."  
  
"Same idea," said Amy, "But much more powerful. Once again it can form anything from a laser 0.01 milimeters in diameter to a blast powerful enough to blow away nearly a quarter of DenTech. You just control it with this dial." Amy pointed out said dial out ad connected the blaster to her belt.  
  
"So, if that's it, we should go looking for Zero, right?" Asked Lan. Amy nodded.  
  
"One last thing." She handed them each a two small cases, each contained a chip. "This one," She held up one of the cases, "You guys should download now. It's basically a GPS, but it only gets signals from Blaze Quest sattelites, or from the suits. That way we can all track each other."  
  
"You don't miss a thing, do you?" Asked Yai.  
  
Amy smiled, "Anisan, you're going to murder me for the next one, but... It's a Folderback Gigachip."  
  
"You...what?...Folderback...rare!...how?" Stammered Chaud.  
  
"I went through a lot of trouble to get six of them. You know what it does, recharge your folder and all." Everyone stared at the chip for a second.  
  
Protoman walked over to Chaud and slapped him, "Hey! What was that for?" Protoman just smirked.  
  
"All right, let's get out there and kick some badguy ass!" Shouted Lan.  
  
Amy giggled and led them to a different section of the lab, "Let's split up and search DenTech!" She shouted when they got to the room. It was filled with motorcycles and a few cars.  
  
"Our dad collects them, he's has a ton at all of our labs. He's so going to kill us." Muttered Chaud.  
  
"Yeah well my goal was only to get us away from the beach, after that we blade. So who wants to go with me?" In the end it was decided that the groups were Chaud and Yai, Amy and Lan, and Dex and Maylu. Tory opted to go solo.  
  
"You guys have Blaze Quest connections, so no one's going to complain about you not having licence's." Said Chaud.  
  
"I call the Katana!" Shouted Amy as she grabbed to key to the bike. She jumped on and Lan barely had enough time to pull his helmet on bfore she shot off. Protogirl and Megaman not far behind on a Ducati (A/N: Tribute to my mom. She loves Ducatis even if she has no idea what she's talking about).

* * *

"So," Said Lan, speaking through the headset Amy had givn them, "Where should we look?"  
  
"I don't know, there's too much destruction and panicing people to know where to look." Replied Megaman.  
  
A firetruck and an ambulance sped by on the intersecting street ahead. "I suggest we follow them, "Said Protogirl, who had tuned into their frequency.  
  
"I second that," replied Amy, "You might wanna hold on tight Lan."  
  
"Ditto," said Protogirl. Amy and Protogirl banked hard right at the exact same time and turned into an alley.  
  
"I'm getting strong heat sources up ahead," Megaman said, "That's where they're heading. See it Protogirl?" Protogirl nodded and took the lead. Amy was barely a foot behind her. After several hard turns through back alleys they reached their destination. They were about 500 feet in front of the firetruck.  
  
"Can you guys sense anyone in there?" Asked Amy.  
  
"There are a few humans. They appear to be trapped." Said Megaman.  
  
"Well no sense in endangering too many more lives. I think we need a road block for them." She said as she nodded back at the ambulance and Fire truck. "The main road is the only way to get to that building, Lan, take your blaster and shoot down that lampost, and the hydrant."  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?! Why?!" Shouted Lan as he tightened his grip around her.  
  
"Because there is the chance that Zero's in there. We don't need more interferance."  
  
"But!"  
  
Megaman interrupted, "She's right, Lan. I'll do it if you won't."  
  
"That may be a good idea. Anyways someone shoot it now." said Amy. Lan pulled out his blaster and fumbled with the settings. He shot and the post came crashing down. "Hold on tight." Muttered Amy, "Though you're starting to cut off my oxygen." Amy swerved to the sidewalk suddenly and rode past the downed lampost.  
  
Protogirl and Amy stopped soon after, right in front of the burning building. "All right," Said Amy, "I suggest we suit up."

* * *

A**/N: I gotta get off the computer so tht's all for today. Next chappie will most likely be from Chaud and Yai's POV. Review or e-mail as to who you think should confront Zero first!  
  
And please forgive me if you notice any of the Japaneses names in here. I've been working with Rockman.EXE for a while now, and I think I edited the names to the English ones.  
  
TK, logging out!**


	11. Chaud and Yai! Protoman laughs!

A/N: Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! I haven't updated in ages! I'm such a bad authoress! I do have an excuse though. I lost my computer for a week and was sneaking on, I didn't have any time to type up a new chapter (a chapter is about 5 pages long in Microsoft word). Then I went to the beach for four days because it was my B-day (yesterday the 15th).

Update 2/27/05 A/N: OMFG, I haven't written to this in forever. I would like to say something real quick: I was reading through my old reviews and thought I should say this, IF YA DUN LIKE DUN READ! If you would like an explanation to the whole 'Proto' thing and Amy and crap, feel free to ask. I have written a lovely authors note for you to read.

First: Chaud Lover: God Damnit I miss you. My only regret is that I couldn't finish this before you died. I swear I will always be looking for Chris, so I can tell him everything. Oh and, keep the girls up there off my Seto.

This story is dedicated to you CL, my beloved Little cyber brother. I think I shall find a way to insert you in here. Maybe even pair you with Amy since you loved her so much.

The votes have been cast and I know who is going to meet Zero first. I'm mean though, so I'm not telling.

And I think I made a mistake in the last chappie. I believe I said that there were life forms in the building. I meant to say there weren't. Sorry about that. I guess I was thinking faster than I was typing

* * *

Why did I get stuck with the whiny brat? This is all Amy's fault, if she hand't of been experimenting with technology she knew not to…Uugh, brat wants something. Thought Chaud, his inner self was already trying to kill the little girl behind him.

"Chaud! Earth to…" Shouted Yai before she was interrupted.

"What do you want, Yai?"Chaud growled. He felt Yai flinch from the tone of his voice.

"I wanted to know, why are we going back to the Blaze Mansion? Zero wouldn't be there, would he?" Asked Yai.

Protoman answered her, "We're not after Zero. We're after data."

"Plan A is in action right now," Continued Chaud, "That is to search and destroy, but if that doesn't work we have to have a Plan B. That would be to send Zero back to his own time period."

"I thought that Amy already tried that." Replied Yai. She was secretly doing a victory dance, she had managed to get Chaud to talk and not insult…if that made any sense.

"Stupid girl, weren't you listening?" Shot Chaud, he wasn't a very happy Chaud. He accelerated the bike which caused Yai to have to hold him tighter.

Spoke to soon, thought inner-Yai, "Yeah I was."

"Amy said that she tried to close the portal, not figure out a way to send Zero back." Said Chaud. Yai could hold on damn tight for being so small thought Chaud. He could of sworn that he heard his ribs cracking.

They skidded to a halt in front of the Blaze mansion.

"I…uhh…love your exterior decorator?" Cracked Yai.

Chaud shook his head solomnly, "Not right now, Yai." He stared at the disaster area that used to be his home.

"Chaud!" Called Protoman.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Glyde and I found an entrance to the lab." Protoman replied before he sneezed. "Damn Amy and the addition of human functions to the reploid design." Muttered Protoman(little does he know it isn't actually Amy's design).

"Yai, we'll get across this disaster area faster if I carry you." Said Chaud quietly.

"WHAT!" Yelled Yai, the prospect of being carried by Chaud again sounded wrong, but strangly appealing. The time when they got stuck in the elevator was fresh in her mind. It took all her effort to hold back a blush.

Chaud turned his back to her and got down on one knee. Yai reluctantly climbed on and resisted the urge to squeal when Chaud stood up.

"You've gotten heavier since our last encounter." Chuckled Chaud(DAMN ALLITERATION!). This got him a slap in the back of the head. Shit, he thought, where the frack did that come from?

"You're getting soft, Chaud." Laughed Protoman as the two made it over to the entrace Glyde and Protoman had managed to create.

"Not funny." Growled Chaud as he set Yai down. Protoman laughed again proving that he sure as hell thought it was.

They activated the suits of armor that Amy had created for them and cautiously ducked into the mess that used to be a lab. Yai was trembling and staying as close to Chaud as she possible could. "Here, we go." Muttered Chaud as they entered a new part of the lab. It was the only part of the lab that was still well lit. The source of light was a shiny substance suspended in a circular form in an adamantium frame.

"It so pretty." Muttered Yai, her eyes were wide with awe.

"Don't touch." Said Chaud, "Help me get the data we need out of the computer. BY this time Protoman and Glyde had also reached the main part of Amy's lab.

"How are you going to get in?" Protoman asked, "Amy's got a powerful security system." Protoman read the grin on his Operators face. "I see."

"What?" Asked Glyde.

"Amy gave him the passwords before we left. Chaud still doesn't have the ability to hack her system." Chaud growled and deathglared his navi. Protoman just smirked and sauntered over to the computer. Chaud followed him.

"Let us do the work here. Once I'm in I can navigate the easiest through Amy's system." Yai nodded and sat on what remained of a computer of some type or other. She wondered why she had bothered to come with Chaud. He was cold, heartless…and a generally uncaring sadistic bastard.

Thinking back she remembered a converstation she had with Amy a long time ago…

(A/N: HEYA! Kari-chan here(not really, but oh well) I must insert a sound effect…:does the the flashback 'DO DO DO DO")

Enter Flashback

"Chaud's changed you know." Said Amy. Yai was surprised when she spoke, Amy had been sitting there for a while with an 'off in space' look on her face.

"I haven't noticed," she Scoffed.

Amy turned to look at her. Yai suddenly felt guilty about whwat she had just said. She wanted to look away, but something stopped her. Her eyes were glued to Amy's. Amy had a passionate, but sad look on her face. "That is because you continue to think of him as heartles. You continue to think of him as cold, and you force yourself to hate him. He loves you, you know." The last sentence was said quietly and Amy turned her head in the other direction.

The two were at the beach near Blaze Quest's AquaLab. Amy had invited Yai out for some reason , not made clear to Yai. Now she understood. Chaud's sister was playing the role of a matchmaker of sorts.

"H…He loves…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Hai, and you love him back, I know." With that she stood up to leave. Yai scrambled up to follow her.

Enter Reality

" Hey, Spacegirl, welcome back to reality." Chaud whispered in her ear. Yai sqeaked and jumped. Glyde caught her.

"Chaud Blaze, you are so…so…MEAN!" She stuck her toungue out at him.

"You love me anyways," grinned Chaud. Ech, he though, I need to spend less time with Amy. "C'mon let's get going."

* * *

Well, I'm back…sorta. X.X Ech, I'm sorry loyal reviewers…so sorry. BTW Chaud fans, you must watch Meg Axess, Chaud gets much more screentime there than in NT.

Tk, logging out.


End file.
